Captured and Controlled
by DemonicDragon202
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku. He uses the jewel shards to control her, but she can't resist its power. What will happen to her and her friends? First fanfic. Show mercy please. R&R please.
1. Captured

**This is my first fanfic. The title may be temporary if I can think of a better one.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters,or the story. I never did... never will...unless...never mind.**

Chapter 1: Captured

It is the feudal era of Japan. A time when there are nothing but demons roaming the lands in search of shards of the jewel of four souls. Down in the middle of a forest is a particular group of demons, excuse me to be more specific: a silver-haired, amber eyed half-demon. This one is known as Inuyasha. Following him is a raven-black haired, brown-eyed girl. She is Kagome. Following her is a lecherous monk named Miroku, a little fox demon child named Shippo, a demon slaying beauty named Sango and her cat demon pet Kirara.

"I sense some jewel shards" Kagome said suddenly.

"Where?" asked Inuyasha. Just then the sky turned dark and black and a horde of demons came flying right towards them. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and unleashed his wind scar, wiping out a good number of demons. Kagome took aim and fired her sacred arrows. Miroku took some demons down with his staff, exorcism seals and his demonic wind tunnel. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and Kirara started pouncing and ripping while Shippo used his fox magic.

With everyone busy with the demons, nobody notice Kagura flying around on her flying feather. 'This is it, this is my chance' she thought. With that she whipped out her fan and caused the strongest wind she could muster. "What the hell!" Shouted Inuyasha as he was banged into a tree. "Its Kagura!" cried Miroku. "Dance of blades!" Kagura shouted as her wind blades cut through the air towards the group. At that moment, Sango noticed Kagura diving in Kagome's direction. "Kagome look out!" she shouted. But Kagome noticed too late because next moment she was lifted off the ground and struggling against Kagura's grip. "Let me go! Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Kagome!" the half-demon yelled. "Kagura you won't get away with this- "Stand your ground Inuyasha" said Kagura as she put her fan on Kagome neck "or I'll take Kagome's head. "Why you!" he growled. As Kagura and Kagome flew away, one more batch of demons came flying at Inuyasha "WIND SCAR!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Dammit…their gone". he said with a hint of fear in his voice as he saw they were gone "Kagome…don't worry, I'll save you!" He yelled.


	2. Naraku

Chapter 2: Naraku

**OMG! OMG! I never thought I 'd get reviews. You guys are awsome. Just as you asked I've made my chapters longer. Again thanks for the reviews.**

The sky was so dark you'd think the sun took too long a vacation. Not only that, it was filled with that of a very poisonous gas. A miasma. Kagura and Kagome were flying towards Naraku's castle with no trouble at all. It wasn't exactly comfortable for Kagome. One she was tied up from head to toe very tightly by some rope and two the air wasn't exactly breathable.

"Where are we **cough** going **cough**?" she said gasping for air although she already knew the answer. "Narku's castle where else" said Kagura. "You are now his prisoner so you better do what he asks or else suffer the consequences." "Consequences, like what?" Kagome asked. "That's for him to know and you to find out". Kagome's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

"You know you won't get away with this. Kagome said now glaring at Kagura. "Inuyasha and the others _will_ save me". "I don't know." Kagura said. "Naraku plans to keep you by any means nessessary". Kagura'Oh no. What could she mean by that?' Kagome thought.

Then she saw a castle with a barrier looming in the distance. 'That's Naraku's castle!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Usually it takes days to find but here it is. If I can escape and find Inyasha and the others I can tell them where it is.' They got past the barrier and floated in the middle of a courtyard. Kagura gave a push and Kagome fell with a thud. "Whatcha…do that… for?" Kagome gasped as she did just get the wind knocked out of her. "Silence"! Kagura said and she untied the ropes binding Kagome's legs. "Follow me" Kagura said quietly and Kagome did so, her upper body stilled tied up.

They entered the castle and turned left and headed down a long hallway. They then turned right and entered a room where at the end of the room sat none other then Naraku. "Ah, I see the mission was a success Kagura" he said in his oily voice as he saw Kagome walk in after her. Kagura then nudged Kagome to walk towards Naraku which she hesantly did giving him a death glare with all the hatred she had for him.

"Welcome to my humble home Kagome" said Naraku "I see it isn't exactly to your liking. He started to chuckle a little. "Naraku"! Kagome started to yell. "Why…Why did you have Kagura kidnap me from Inuyasha and the others and brought here! Kagome shouted in his face. "I plan to use you to kill Inuyasha and those friends of yours and find the rest of the jewel shards". Naraku said simply. "Naraku…you" Kagome said coldly. "Ha, controlling me won't work on me. Kagome said with a little confidence "You had Tsubaki the dark priestess curse me and that didn't work so how is this time supposed to be any different?"

"Kagura" Naraku said as if he didn't hear Kagome, "take Kagome to her room. So Kagura grabbed Kagome buy her bounds and the both left for Kagome's room. 'Kagome' Naraku started thinking once she was out the room "this _is_ different from the time with the dark priestess. She didn't have the power to curse you, just like she couldn't steal the sacred jewel from Kikyou fifty years ago. But this time you are under my control and I will make sure you kill Inyasha. Humph, Inuyasha, you are destined to always have your women point arrows at you'.

Kagome's "room" was actually a cold hard wall drafty dungeon cell with a couple of bared windows. Kagura lead Kagome to the far end of the room and had her sit with her back against the wall. She then started wrapping chains around Kagome's body. Untying ropes and replacing them with chains she secured Kagome to the wall. She then went to a crank on the wall and started turning it counterclockwise. Kagome could suddenly feel the chains tighten around her until the one on her neck started to choke her.

"ACK"! she gasped, a little drool coming out the side of her mouth. "Is that tight enough?" Kagura asked. "You don't have to strangle me" Kagome croaked. Kagura feeling a little pity for the girl loosened the chain a little, Kagome beginning to gasp for air. With that Kagura left locking the door behind her.

The only light in the room was from the torch outside the room in the wall. Kagome, chained to a wall with almost no way of escape. 'Inyasha, you said you would save me. If you're going to, you'd better do it quickly. I don't like what Naraku has in store for me. So please, please save me'. And as she began to look out one of the few windows she had for any signs of the half-demon she began to cry tears. Soft salty tears.


	3. Searching

**Thank you for the reviews. I just had my first full week of school so updates _may_ be slow. On with the story! **

Chapter 3: Searching

Inuyasha and the gang had been searching for Naraku's castle for three days with no trace whatsoever. Inuyasha couldn't pick up Naraku's or Kagome's scent anywhere.

"Damn that Naraku" he said. "He'll pay for kidnapping Kagome".

"Inuyasha"! Miroku shouted behind him. "We have been searching for Naraku and Kagome for three days now without any rest. I suggest we set up camp somewhere here tonight".

"Oh I get it" Inyasha said with irritation, "you guys are wimping out in finding Naraku. Do you have any idea what that bastard is capable of? He could be-"

"I know very well what Naraku is capable of Inuyasha"! Miroku retorted. "But if we _do_ find him and we're in_ this_ condition, we have no chance of rescuing Kagome". The monk added.

"He does have a point Inuyasha". Sango said.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm tired" wined Shippo.

Inuyasha looked at all of them. Even Kirara was just as tired as they were. He hated to admit it but even he was a little tired. He may be half demon having some advantages over mortal humans, but he was also half-human and he needed the rest if they were to take down Naraku.

"All right lets set up camp he finally said and everyone had a look of relief on their faces. That night they had made a camp fire and Inuyasha caught some rabbits for dinner. With dinner devoured, everyone just sat around the fire thinking their own thoughts. Actually everyone was thinking the same thing; saving Kagome.

"We have to find Naraku's castle, we just have to" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Miroku answered back. We have no traces of him and neither you nor I can scence his demonic aura".

"We'll just have to keep looking and I know we will find his castle". said Inuyasha.

"I just hope we get Kagome back soon" cried Shippo, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Shippo" Sango said with concern "why don't you go to bed, you to Kirara" looking at her demon cat. So both Shippo and Kirara went to bed.

Inuyasha then leapt on to a nearby tree branch and started contemplating his own thoughts.

"He's really determined to get her back isn't he?" Sango said looking at him. "Yes he is". Miroku answered and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Sango beginning to blush.

"Let's get some sleep" he said. 'Miroku' Sango thought to herself. And with that they both fell asleep. Inuyasha still awake sitting on his branch thinking about Kagome.

'I've been with her for too long to lose her to Naraku. She is just like Kikyou in so many ways. No. She's different from Kikyou and I like her for that. Kagome. I will get you back and whether we destroy Naraku or not during this encounter I'll confess my real feelings for you because God Kagome, I love you.'


	4. Control

**This chapter has a tiny bit of sexual matrieal. Please no flames if you don't like it.**

Chapter 4: Control

Kagome just sat there up against the wall. She tried very hard to move but couldn't because the chains constricted her so well

'It feels like I'm paralyzed.' She thought to herself. 'I can't even get my hands free.' as she tried theones binding her arms and wrists. 'Naraku is really serious about keeping me captive.'

Just then she saw a purple vapor seep in through the bottom of and window on the door. 'That's Naraku's poison gas. Oh no!' Kagome thought.

The gas filled up the room at an incredibly fast rate. Kagomeheld her breath for as long as she could. After a while she couldn't any longer andbegan gasping, taking the gas into her lungs.

'It's so intoxicating'! she thought. 'I can't breath! I can't breath! I can't…uhhh.' And she fell into unconsciousness.

The door opened and in came Naraku and Kagura. "Don't tell me you killed her already." Kagura said. "No of course not". Naraku said. "She stills needs to kill Inuyasha for us".

And he walked over to her. Kagura began loosening the chains and watched as Kagome's body fell limp on to the floor. Naraku kneeled down and took off Kagome's socks. He then inserted four of the eleven tainted jewel shards he had in his hand into her legs. Two for each leg. One in her lower and upper leg.

'These shards won't poison the girl or enhance her powers, just let me take control of her body and mind.' Naraku thought to himself.

Then he undid the chains around her upper body and took her shirt off, exposing her beautiful body. Naraku began to laugh a little, Kagura having a look of utter disgust on her face turned away. Naraku took four more shards and inserted them into her lower and upper arms. He then put one in her chest, her neck and lastly her forehead. He than began feeling around her stomach and breasts, fondling and caressing them very slowly and tenderly. He took off her skirt and began caressing her butt as well. Kagome lay there with nothing on but her panties.

"Dispose of these" Naraku said handing Kagura Kagome's clothes with one hand, his other hand still on her left breast. Kagura took them without looking. "Go get the clothing we have for her". Naraku commanded. "Your disgusting you know that Naraku?" "humph." Naraku said. And Kagura left while Naraku began to play around with Kagome.

Kagome woke up all groggy and sluggish like. "Uhh…what happened?" She said to herself. "Great, now I've got a headache." She said putting her hand to her forehead. She then looked around and realized she was in the nude except for her panties.

"AHHH!" she shrieked "what's going on?"

"I see you're awake". Said a voice.

Who's there! Kagome said with fear trailing all over her. "It's just me". The voice said revealing to be Kagura.

"Where…where are my clothes?" Kagome asked. "They have been disposed of." Kagura said simply. "this is what you'll be wearing now that you live here."

And she pulled out the most beautiful kimono Kagome had ever seen. It was whitish-pink with designs on the sides.

"I don't live here!" Kagome shouted at her taking the kimono. "According to Naraku you do now." Kagura said

'How did Naraku get something so beautiful?' Kagome thought to herself. She then began putting it on. It fit on pretty nicely. The strap was red with silver swerved stripes on it.

"I'll take my leave now" Kagura said. And she left locking the door.

Kagome then turned her head and notice something on the floor. Another sort of outfit. She crawled over and picked it up. The outfit was similar to that of the demon slayers. Except it didn't have any shoulder, elbow, or knee pads. It was also purple and black. Lying next to it was a thick piece of cloth, two swords, a bow and a quiver completely filled with arrows. This was it. The outfit she would wear to hunt down and kill her friends.

Suddenly she felt herself pulsate and shake 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself. She dropped the slayer suit beginning to feel Naraku's control take her over. It was powerful, even with resisting it was still taking her over. 'No, No'! she thought to herself. 'No, No, NO, NOOO!' She now had no control now. Her body would not listen anymore.

"Are we ready?" asked an evil voice in her head.

"Yes." She answered back.

"Good, good" Naraku said. "Well then, go."

And with that she took off her kimono and began to put on her slayer suit. She strapped the two swords to her belt and the quiver of arrows and bow to her back. She then put the cloth over her head wrapped it around her face, covering her hair, nose, mouth, ears, chin, and all of her neck. Lastly she pulled the cloth up just below her eyelids and down so her forehead was covered as well. Only her eyes were exposed now. She didn't even look like Kagome anymore. More like an assassin. She was ready. Ready to slay her friends.


	5. First Attack

Chapter 5: First Attack:

**Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 5.**

Inuyasha was getting more and more worried about Kagome being in Naraku's hands. He and the others had been searching for the castle for what seem likedays (taking rests now and then).

'C'mon Kagome'. He thought 'Give some sign that you're near…and okay. Your scent wouldn't be too bad. Even the salt in your tears would do us some good. Just please be okay. Stay strong. The others and I are on our way'. He searched high in the trees while Sango and Miroku searched low on the ground.

"Ughh… I can't sense Naraku's demonic arua anywhere". Miroku said with frustration.

"His barrier must be pretty strong". Sango said. "But I do remember Kagura flying in this direction when she kidnapped Kagome".

"I guess that's our best lead at the moment". Miroku said. Just then a mysterious barrier erupted in between them. Sango and Kirara inside and Shippo and Miroku outside

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. "Sango!" Miroku shouted back.

"Where did this barrier come from!" Sango asked.

"I don't know!" Miroku replied.

"What's going on?" came Inuyasha's voice as he jumped from a tree branch.

"Inuyasha, a barrier just came out of nowhere!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hmm…Sango stand back!" said Inuyasha

"What?"

"I 'm going to try to break the barrier with Tetsuaiga." And he drew out his sword. The Tetsuaiga glowed red and Inuyasha ran at the barrier. 'This barrier can't be that strong, even if it is one of Naraku's'. Inuyasha thought to himself. On the contrary the barrier was strong. Quite strong. Inuyasha threw the sword into the barrier. He stood at a stalemate with it for a few seconds then to everyone's surprise was thrown back a hundred feet into the air.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango.

"He couldn't break the barrier!" Miroku asked in astonishment.

Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit a tree branch on Sango's side of the barrier. There seemed to be a note attached to it. Sango detached the note and read it. _I've escaped from Naraku's castle. You'll be able to reach me. I'm not that far from you guys. Hurry, Naraku maybe coming to get me. Kagome. _"Miroku look at this". Sango said showing the note to him

"Hmmm… this could be one of Naraku's traps." Miroku said.

"But what if isn't. Sango said as she got on to Kirara. "Kagome could be within our reach. And if she has escaped, she can tell us where his castle is". And she and headed with Kirara.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku shouted, but Sango had already gone.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back". He heard Sango's voice echo in the woods.

"Ha ha. That's it Sango go and bring Kagome back to her friends" Naraku chuckled as he watched Sango through Kanna's magic mirror. 'This should be fun to watch'. He thought to himself.

Sango came to a small clearing in the forest. She got off Kirara and looked around. "Kagome"! She called out. "Kagome where are you?" she called out again. Suddenly an arrow came flying in and pierced Sango in her right arm. "Ahhh!" She screamed. Where did that come from? More arrows came and pierced Sango and pinned her against a nearby tree. "Who's there! Show yourself!" She commanded.

And out came a figure from the trees. It landed on the other side of the clearing. It was wearing a purple and black demon slayer suit with no pads and a thick cloth covering all of its face except for the eyes. It had two swords at its side and a quiver full of arrows on its back and held a bow in its right hand.

"Who are you?" Sango asked still pinned to the tree. The figure didn't answer.

"You're probably one of Naraku's minions out to recapture Kagome, tell me where she is!"

The figure didn't answer again. Instead it took an arrow out of its quiver and drew the bow. It aimed right for Sango's chest.

"So you plan to kill me" Sango said coldly.

And with that the figure shot the arrow. It headed for Sango's chest at incredible speed. It missed. Instead it hit Kirara right on the side. She was then shot again on the same side by the figure.

"Kirara"! Sango shouted as Kirara landed right below where Sango was pinned. Blood was starting to drip out where the arrows held Sango to the tree. Kirara started to look up at Sango to call her attention. Sango looked into her cat demon eyes as if she was telling her something. As if reading Kirara's mind Sango looked at the figure in utter shock.

"No…don't tell me you're Kagome". The figure again did not answer, but just stood there. As if that was her cue, Kirara sprang up and lunged at the figure. It dodged Kirara and drew out one of its swords. It was its turn to attack. It lunged at Kirara and stabbed her in between the two arrows. Kirara let out a roar of pain as she was pushed to the side

"NO"! Sango screamed as the figure drew its sword out of Kirara, bloodstained and all. Kirara landed with a thud next to Sango. "No you can't be Kagome, You can't be!" Sango exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

As if it was the last thing Sango needed at a time like this, the figure grabbed the cloth covering its face. It pulled down the part covering its nose and mouth down and the part covering its forehead up, reveling Kagome's expressionless face. Sango just stared at her friend paralyzed by utter shock. She didn't even take note to how much blood she was loosing.

'It… it … it… it is…Kagome'. She then began to cry. 'Why has she joined forces with Naraku?' Has she betrayed us?' Sango thought. Kagome took her sword got in a throwing position. She then threw the sword at Sango.

"Inuyasha can't you break the barrier?" Shippo asked. "I'm trying!" Inuyasha exclaimed for the tenth time and he thrusted Tetsuiaga into the barrier.

"AHHHH!" they heard someone scream. "That's Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

Tetsuiaga made contact with the barrier and this time triumphant. The barrier disappeared into thin air. Inuyasha started smelling the air. "That's Kagome scent!" He shouted

"What!" asked Shippo and Miroku together." It's Kagome's scent!" Inuyasha said as he darted into the woods. "I know it anywhere!" And with that Miroku and Shippo followed after him.

Sango didn't know what to think. Had Kagome betrayed them? If she did, then the sword should have gone through her chest. But it didn't. Instead it flew and just grazed her side. Kagome was starting to shake. It seemed she was trying to fight Naraku's control, but little avail. "Help …me. Help… me, please." She started to say her voice barley a whisper.

"What?" Sango asked. "Help…me. Help me, please". "Sango"! Miroku's voice called.

Kagome looked around and then left. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha just entered the clearing and could not believe what they saw. Sango pinned to a tree by arrows and loosing blood. Kirara lying on the ground next to her with two arrows in her and a deep wound.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed and began to get Sango down from the tree, Inuyasha and Shippo tending to Kirara.

"Who or what could have done this?" Shippo asked in disbelief. "I don't know." Inuyasha answered. "But it looks like we have fallen for another trap by Naraku.

"It… it". Sango said weakly.

"Who Sango?" Miroku asked quietly. "Who or what did this to you".

"It… it…IT WAS KAGOME! Sango shrieked. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Kagome…Kagome did this?" Inuyasha asked his voice a little hoarse.

"Yes… I couldn't believe it either Sango said sadly.

"Damn that Naraku"! Growled Inuyasha "Damn that bastard! He's controlling Kagome and using her to try and kill us! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!" And he grabbed the ground and dug into it with his claws. NARAKU! Inuyasha yelled into the air.

Back at Naraku's castle Naraku was laughing. "Hahaha. "How does it feel Inuyasha? Did you know Kagome could do so much damage when she is against you? Imagine what will happen when she attacks you". He then got up and walked to his room door. But first I have to punish Kagome for not murdering Sango". And he opened the door to head to the dungeons, Kagura watching him. 'He's really enjoying this isn't he'? She thought to herself.

* * *

Dungeons

* * *

Kagome was back in her kimono kneeling on the floor and sobbing into her sleeves. 'That…that was horrible.' She thought to herself. 'Naraku was serious about this. Me killing my friends. I hope Sango's okay' and she began to sob even harder.

She then moved the sleeves away from her face and noticed the jewel shards in her arms. 'Jewel shards'! Kagome exclaimed to herself. That's how he's been controlling me. Ah! I 've also got two on each of my legs. And one in my chest! How did that…' Realizing what Naraku probably did. 'Naraku that sicko! I've also have one in my neck and forehead!' feeling her neck and forehead 'I've got to get them out!

And she began to pull up one of her sleeves. But as she did the sleeve seemed to get longer somehow, covering her hand and arm. She tried to put her hand up her sleeve, but before her hand reached there the sleeve seemed to close up and prevent her from reaching in.

'What's going on?' she wondered. She tried her other sleeve and it did the same thing. She tried for her legs and that didn't work. She stood up. 'Okay this is really freaky!' she thought. The sleeves returned to normal length after a while.

The strap then began to move as if it had a life of its own. It got long really fast and began to tie Kagome up. First it wrapped around her legs and tied them together very tightly. Then it tied her arms behind her back and made it so her wrists crossed over each other. Then it wrapped around half her face covering her cheeks, nose and mouth and gagged her. Kagome fell on her side trying to break free. 'What's happening!' She wondered. "This is punishment for not killing Sango. Naraku said. As he came into the room. 'Punishment!' Kagome wondered in fear.

**A/N: How was it? I had a hard time writing it for some reason. As a little note, I'm going to post another story soon. It's called"Inuyasha: A Modern Fairy Tale" Please read that when you can. I feel it's going to be a good story.**


	6. Punishment

Chapter 6: Punishment

Last time:

The strap then began to move as if it had a life of its own. It got long really fast and began to tie Kagome up. First it wrapped around her legs and tied them together very tightly. Then it tied her arms behind her back and made it so her wrists crossed over each other. Then it wrapped around half her face covering her cheeks, nose and mouth and gagged her. Kagome fell on her side trying to break free. 'What's happening!' She wondered. "This is punishment for not killing Sango". Naraku said as he came into the room. 'Punishment?' Kagome wondered in fear.

Kagome just stared at Naraku in fear. Bound up and gagged by her kimono, she was completely immobilized wondering what he was going to do with her. She hoped nothing. She then felt sharp pains all over her body. She screamed only to have it muffled by her gag. Then she felt her bonds tighten and constricted her even more then she already was.

'What's he doing to me?' she wondered. She then remembered what Kagura said before they got to the castle. '_You are now his prisoner so you better do what he asks or else suffer the consequences.' _'This is what Kagura probably meant by consequences.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I didn't think they'd be like this!'

Naraku began to walk around Kagome as he watched her writhe on the floor. "You didn't kill Sango like I asked you to, so this is your punishment for it. The sharp pains you feel are from the shards in your body. Apparently it doesn't matter how many shards you have in your body, you still manage not to kill. Are you Kikyou's reincarnation or something more?"

Kagome's eyes started to water from all the pain inside her body and she was sweating like crazy.

"The kimono is magically enhanced so I can give you these punishments". Naraku continued. "You will wear it as long you're here. I have others like it in case you get tired of that one, but you _will_ wear those kinds of kimono."

After about ten minutes, Kagome began to feel the pains stop and her bounds loosen a little. She was still tied up and gagged though. It was over. The punishment was over.

"I will leave you for now". Naraku said. "You know if you kill Inuyasha, I might let wonder around the castle, but for now you must be confided to this room". And he left.

Kagome now lay on her back relaxing a little. 'What do I do?' She asked herself. 'If I don't kill Inuyasha and the others, Naraku will torture me like this for his own pleasure. But if I do kill Inuyasha, it will be like the time with Kikyou for one thing, and I will be all alone in the feudal era trapped in this hellhole. So what do I do?' She lay there wondering and then it hit her. 'What do I do, I stay strong for them. I stay strong for Inuyasha and the others' her hands clenched in a fist of confidence. I've got to. For the both of us. No matter how many times Naraku tortures me, I've got to keep my head high and not let him were him down'. And she turned to her head to the window. 'C mon Inuyasha. I 'm being strong for you and now you've got to be strong for me. So c'mon. Please. Save me'.

They were sitting around camp fire thinking about what happened. Kagome had attacked them. What were they going to do? How do they fight something like this? Sango and Kirara's wounds had been taken care of and everyone was just deep in thought.

"This is unbelievable". Miroku said breaking the silence.

"I know". Sango said laying against a log. "Kagome didn't even look like herself. She was wearing this purple and black suit similar to mine except no pads. And her face was covered so I didn't recognize her at first. Her movements were very fast. I could barley keep up with it. She even managed to get Kirara".

"Kagome…Kagome" Shippo cried as tears fell from his face.

"Shippo" Sango said and she tried to comfort him in her arms. 'I knew it. I just knew it'. Inuyasha thought. We've taken too long and now Naraku's taken control of Kagome. This is one of his worst schemes and I'm sure he's going to make Kagome attack us again'.

"Inuyasha". He heard the monk. Inuyasha looked up.

"Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Not really. I just can't believe this. When Kagome was cursed by Tsubaki the dark priestess, she was able to fight it. But this time Naraku has control of her and she can't seem to fight it off."

"Naraku must be using some powerful method to control her" Miroku said.

"Kagome did fight it". Sango said.

They both looked at her.

"If Naraku had complete control of her, she would've killed me. But she didn't. I could hear her faintly say help me before you guys showed up." Both convinced that Kagome is resisting Naraku's power, Inuyasha and Miroku went back to their own thoughts again.

'Believe me Kagome, we will help you. Inuyasha thought.

Kagome lay there still tied up. Her gag seemed to come off on its own. She tried to break free a couple times but to no avail. It had been hours since Naraku had tortured her and she was wondering what he were doing.

'He hasn't come down for a while now' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if he forgot about me'. It happened again. She began to pulsate and shake except it was harder and faster.

'No not again! Please not again'! she thought. She had no control again.

"Are we ready"? Naraku's voice echoed through her head.

"Yes" she said.

"Ready to kill some friends?"

"Yes".

The bonds loosened and the strap returned to its normal length. Kagome got up and began to suit up.


	7. Second Attack

Chapter 7: Second Attack

Miroku and Shippo were walking through the forest. Inuyasha stayed with Sango and Kirara. Their wounds were taken care of but still pretty serious.

"What are we going to do Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. But we can't fight Naraku and rescue Kagome if we don't know where they are" Miroku said.

"Hey, who's that?" Shippo asked.

Miroku looked. There to their left was a figure. It was a wearing a white cloak with a hood. Wrapped around the hood was a scarf that seemed to cover the face.

"I'm looking for a demon named Naraku. Do you know where he could be? " the figure said in a ghostly voice.

Miroku and Shippo looked at each other. Who was this person? Should they let her join them because she was also looking for Naraku?

"So you are also looking for Naraku". said Miroku "who are you."

The figure began to walk towards them.

"I think the question is who are you?" it said.

"Miroku I don't like this". Shippo said jumping on to his shoulder.

The figure was inches from them.

"Well, who are you?" it asked again.

"I-

"Miroku look out!" Shippo shouted and the figure punched him off Miroku's shoulder. It then took a dagger and stabbed Miroku on the side.

"Ahhh!" He yelled and jumped away from the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Miroku shouted.

The figure then removed the cloak to reveal a purple and black dressed figure.

'Who is this?' Miroku thought. He then remembered what Sango said_. 'Kagome didn't even look like herself. She was wearing this purple and black suit similar to mine except no pads. And her face was covered so I didn't recognize her at first. Her movements were very fast. I could barley keep up with it. She even managed to get Kirara'. _'This is Kagome. Naraku is trying at us again'.

Kagome then drew one of her two swords and charged at Miroku. Next thing you know they were dueling.

"Miroku!" Shippo shouted as he regained consisnous.

"Shippo stay back! It's Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he blocked Kagome's strikes. The duel paused for a moment.

"That's Kagome?" Shippo asked shocked.

"Yes." Miroku said coldly. "Shippo, go and get Inuyasha!" And the fox demon ran for it.

"It's you Kagome isn't it"? Miroku said as if dreading every word.

Kagome then took off her mask to reveal her expressionless face. This wasn't the Kagome they know. The Kagome they know was loving, caring, and treated everyone like they were family. Now she was a puppet to do Naraku's bidding.

Kagome charged at Miroku and the duel resumed. Miroku dodged and blocked with his staff. Kagome then took out her second sword. She struck with one sword and slashed at Miroku with the other, cutting him in the shoulder, arm, and chest. Miroku was now kneeling on the ground, panting. He was getting dizzy from the blood lost and now Kagome was standing over him. She took one of the swords and raised it, ready to finish Miroku off.

"Kagome…don't do this. You know you don't want to" He then noticed her body was shaking.

"Help me…please…help me." She was saying it again. She was crying out for their help again. She was fighting against Naraku's control.

The sword came down and slashed at Miroku. Time seemed to have frozen. You couldn't even hear the wind blowing through the trees. Kagome should have killed. But she didn't yet again. At the last second she moved the sword and only deepened the wound in Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku, Kagome!" Inuyasha came and was shocked at what he saw.

Miroku was bleeding everywhere and Kagome was just standing looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a horce voice. Kagome ran and disappered into the woods before Inuyasha could make a move.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said, his breathing heavy. "She didn't kill me. She was trying to defy Naraku. She was crying out for help again".

Inuyasha finally looked at the monk. "There's still hope for her. For us. Ughhh!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted and he went and helped get Miroku back to camp.

'Kagome just hang in there. We're not giving up on you so don't you give up on us. Just be strong for a little longer'.


End file.
